


But wait...How?

by avalalaland



Series: From beginning to end [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, somefowllanguageapplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: The Kings finds out Demeter is pregnant and we find out how .
Series: From beginning to end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	But wait...How?

Hades was in his kitchen fussing with a cuff link that had come loose. He mumbled under his breath about the damned thing when his phone blared with a notification. The "I'm a dick" chirp voice making him smile. Zeus had texted him it was Sunday. "I have to remember to silence that before I go." He chuckled to himself and picked it up swiping the notification so it would open straight to the text thread he shared with his brothers. Mando Brunch it read and rolled his eyes. "Gods he is an Ass like we don't already know we go through this every Gods Damn Sunday". He slammed back the rest of his coffee since he was headed to Olympus and the coffee there was garbage. He grabbed his keys, pocketed his phone and left.

******At Dionysus Gentleman's Club******

Hades sat down at the table his two brothers already seated drinks in hand. He reached for his top button of his suit jacket glaring at Zeus "scotch ..neat" he said to the skimpily dressed red nymph waitress. "So what is your issue this beautiful Sunday Morning you big blue idiot?" Zeus smiled smugly he knew what his issue was. "You, and having to schlep up to this place would be a start." Poseidon just smiled he knew his pain kind of. He had left his wife and their companion for the night in bed for a liquid brunch. He had much, much better things he could be doing right now. I will just come out with it then?" His hands flaring out "so I was in the mortal realm yesterday doing important King of Gods stuff when I was strolling pass Deme's and you would not believe what I saw" Hades rolled his eyes. "what is the important King of the God's stuff?" Poseidon smirked looking at his older brother. They both knew what that meant, he was out chasing some flower nymphs on Demeter's property. She would not have been pleased. He smirked maybe this will be interesting. "Last time you were down there Deme beat you with her pitchfork and you almost burned down her temple." Zeus looked at his brothers incredulously "let's not focus on negative history." He flung his long purple hair over his right shoulder and continued "Deme is pregnant." He stated smugly. "Why are you telling us? Like I want to know about another sordid affair you had." Poseidon smiled clapped Zeus on the shoulder "congrats man." Zeus looked at his two brothers wide-eyed "Wait, it's not mine?" Now it was Hades and Poseidon's turn to look at their brother incredulously. Poseidon spoke first "Don't look at me bro; two was enough" and they both looked at Hades who was now deep in thought. He looked up blue eyes turning red "Seriously? you both know how she feels about me." 

******6 Months Earlier ******

The wind howled in its aggressiveness Demeter felt like it was trying to carry her away. Take her back to where she belonged away from this place. The rain was pelting her skin it was almost painful. Her chiton swayed a bit even though it was soaked and her hair was now matted to her skin. She stood at the gate finally looking at the stone vine-covered cottage that was in front of her. Lightening cracking ever so often providing her more glimpses of her dark surroundings. She heaved a sigh and opened it turning back once inside to the pomegranate orchard surrounding it. Total darkness than flash she saw among the trees that looked like three outlines of what she swore were bodies. She tilted her head and tried to make them out. Flash again and nothing was there. "Get it together Deme your one of the traitors six." She turned back toward the door the black wood and gold nob seeming all the more daunting. She had been here plenty of times for tea, plant lessons, and teachings; but this was different. She was on the stoop now, when did she get so close. She hadn't remembered stepping past the planter boxes of underworld pants and weeds. She reached up and shakily knocked on the door. She steeled herself hearing the locking mechanisms come undone, she was on a mission after all. She needed information and this was the only way to get it. The door opened "Demeter?" The blue-skinned goddess before her in her black silk dressing gown looking the picture of elegance and poise a stark contrast of how far she had fallen tonight. She looked at her quizzically "please come in I have the fire on you will catch a cold." Demeter came in and entered the small drawing-room on the table was a discarded needlepoint of hemlock. "What can I do for you?" Hecate asked her "I want a baby" Demeter rushed the words out quickly. Hecate laughed "Well I don't know why you came here, that is one thing I can't help you with" she paused and moved her hands in the air around her body "I am missing that particular equipment." Demeter Glared at her "I don't want a baby with you I want information and I know you are one of the last person who could give it to me." She turned her eyes red and raw from crying. She hated owing favors and she hated seeing and feeling weak, but if she was too owe someone would rather it be the goddess of witchcraft. "Where is she Hecate?" Hecate stepped back her eyes flashed yellow and a grin formed on her face. "Where is who Demeter?" Demeter looked at her more glaringly and put more anger in her voice "Do not play coy with me Hecate I went to Tartarus and she was not where she was supposed to be! where is she? Where is my mother?!" She was yelling now Hecate looked at her she had been during the Titanomachy and never seen her this opposite of order this was like chaos, unruliness, pain and something else. Could it be longing? "how did you get into Tartarus?" Her eyes glowed yellow she shook her head "it does not matter Demeter how you got in but I do not know where she is." "Liar!" Demeter yelled at the top of her lungs and the house shook and the front door flew open. Demeter and Hecate stared at each other neither of them knew for how long. "You don't want to make me an enemy." Hecate eyes turned yellow her teeth sharp. "Ditto." She said coldly and low. "I am leaving" Demeter whipped around and Hecate yelled after her "that was implied by the open door" and it slammed shut. Demeter stood on the stoop feeling a slight pelting of the rain under the covered porch. A flash of lightning lit up the courtyard and the orchard again this time the three didn't bother to hide themselves. Their eyes were glowing a vibrant white. She huffed and rushed toward them ripping the gate open. "Fates! Did you three get what you wanted a little entertainment for your evening." The three sisters looked at each other and back at Demeter with knowing smiles. Clotho spoke first "what can we say daughter of Rhea; we don't get out much and we do like to witness important events. When we can." Demeter was still riled up with her conflict "What's so important?" Atropos' smile grew wider and then she spoke. "You." Demeter took a step back. Lachesis was last "your future is not yet cemented yet and you chose the perfect person to stand at the crossroads with." "What in Tartarus does that mean?" The three smiled and interlocked their arms "You will see" they said laughing while transferring away leaving Demeter alone in the rain and wind.

******The Next Day******

Night was falling and Demeter was sitting alone like she always was on her porch and a tea in her hand she looked at the cup in her hands. The liquid in cup soothing her, she could be staring at the setting sun or the wheat blowing in the summer wind or the watch the nymphs frolicking out by her temple. Instead, she stared at amber fluid in her cup like it was the only thing keeping her in one piece like it may hold the secret to what she needed. She heard steps and someone clearing their throat. Demeter sighed and looked up at Hecate standing there in her black chiton and veil her leather sandals protecting her feet from the ground. Her eyes narrowed at the blue goddess "What do you want?" she asked vehemently. Hecate rolled her eyes and held out a scroll. She said she will meet you at the location written on the scroll." Demeter stood and walked slowly over and delicately took the scroll from her. Demeter unrolled the scroll and gasped "Mama" she fell to her knees exhausted from the last few days. "Look I understand the longing for something more, but it was not my place to disclose her location." Demeter looked up at her tears in her eyes "thank you. I apologize for last night I was not at my best." Hecate nodded at her "you owe me one" she smiled and transferred away with a pop. "Gaia help me" she opened the scroll reading the contents. "Of course" she crumpled to her chest and stood up. Demeter walked down her stairs, the path to her house past the acres of wheat and various grains she grew and even beyond her temple. She walked for miles the sky not black with its thousands of stars. Finally, she came to the far end of her property just past the olives trees to the rich forest that lay there. She stood there for what felt like ages till she heard a snap of a twig. "Mama?" she said so softly and child-like she barely recognized herself. A tiny woman came out she was the familiar pink. "Us titans all have our secrets" she smiled and Demeter fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her. Rhea stroked her hair "little bean, why so melancholy?" She tilted her head still rubbing her back and head. Demeter looked up at her mother and smiled weakly "I want a baby mama. I have this emptiness. a..a...a hole I just know that its meant to be filled with the pitter-patter of tiny feet. Please say you will teach me." "of course I will but just now nothing worthwhile is done without a price. you have to let your child grow up and be their true selves just because we make our children doesn't mean we have the right to control them." Rheas arms dropped to her side and she looked wistfully at her. "Fate will find a way. I am your mother Demeter if what your looking for is a child heed my words. If your looking for a pet then leave." Demeter had never heard her mother talk so coldly before. "I understand mama and I will pay my penance no matter what it is." Rhea smiled "your grandmother told me the same thing when she taught me." Demeter gaped at her "Gaia talked to you?" Rhea laughed a light chuckle "well she is my mother." Demeter looked at her from her kneeling position. "Okay little bean" Rhea started to glow vibrant pink and her lower abdomen glowed white. Demeter squinted the bright light burning her eyes. She held a small ball of light "I know about your miscarriages Bean." "After Arion and Desponia left for the sea and have never come back I can't seem to...to" she started to wail. She handed her ball to her daughter "this will take root titan eggs always do." You will need the most fertile soil from all three realms and the blood of your father. You must bury the egg in the soil and pour the blood over it." Do I really need his blood?" she laughed again "yes or his well other bodily fluid, it will make her stronger and more powerful" Demeter cringed "but then she wouldn't be your child not completely she would be your sister." Rhea put her hands on either side of her face. "Demeter this is most important. No matter which you choose that is your path, but once you have planted and watered it will start to bloom you must put it into your womb." Demeter looked at her and that voice she barely recognized was back "will it hurt?" Rhea flickered and stepped back her power keeping her small on the mortal realm starting to wane. "Deme your not broken. This child is not a solution to curing that loneliness and pain. I am sorry I could not give you the childhood you deserved, but love her right or lose her." With that Rhea disappeared leaving Demeter alone yet again. "I will Mama, I will."

******Forward back to present******

Hera looked at Zeus they were back at one of their arguments. "I swear bunny it was not me." She glared at him moments like this he realized where Ares got his penchant for hostility from and to be honest he was enthralled and very, very turned on. He watched his tiny angry wife exploding. "Oh yeah then who? After the first two left to go with their father she sure as Tartarus wasn't going to go running off after him again." She looked at him the wind out of his sails as he sat down. "Maybe she made this baby herself I don't know the fates aren't talking about it that's for sure. Gaia knows Hades has petitioned several times to see if our mother had something to do with it but they and Rhea aren't speaking." He looked at her "Bunny i may lie about cheating, but i am always honest about my love children. I swear this one is not mine." She looked at him then turned looking out the big window behind her over Olympus. Her blue eyes scanning the city landscape she called home and kingdom "Then how?" She mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this changed several times once i wrote it out on paper again when i was typing and again when reviewed it for spelling errors. I got this idea in the car on the way home yesterday. My brain has an hour to think through things while I sing to the radio. it was this what if Persephone was actually Rhea's daughter and that's why she is so powerful and the other stuff just fell into place after that. My brain took off from there and this concept was born. Don't know if anyone wants me to write the impregnation scene. I am drawn to Yennifer transformation from the Witcher scene kind of thing. I know this was kind of intense I have some lighter stuff and smutty stuff planned.


End file.
